


Rainy Days

by GLOURIOUS_HERO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLOURIOUS_HERO/pseuds/GLOURIOUS_HERO
Summary: It's all in the tags. Horny lesbians
Relationships: Fae/Viviane
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Days

It was a sleepy day today, light rain sprinkling down outside, a slight chill blowing through the comfy house. And a small girl was sitting on a grey colored couch. She had the tv on, not really paying attention to it, just enjoying the quiet background noise. Her name was Fae, she had a blue sweater on and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her hair was a dark brown, and it curled, only going down to a little past her chin. She had long deer-like ears, white fur on the inside of them. Other little deer traits on her being as well. A black nose which connected to her parted smile. Small almost unnoticeable whiskers around that nose. She had a little fluffy tail hidden under her pants as well.  
Her ears twitched excitedly as she read over the texts she sent and received from her girlfriend, conversation quickly turning from sweet and wholesome to more teasing and heated. She wiggled herself back against her couch gently, the two agreeing to have her girlfriend come over. She said to snuggle, but she was already expecting a little more, and she gave a quiet purr to herself while she waited  
After twenty minutes of waiting, there was a knock on her door “Come in!” she called over, pausing her tv. And the door opened, a taller person stepping in. She had long brown hair, which went down to the edge of her back. It was more wavy than curly. She had a striped long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans on as well.  
“I’ve missed you” she cooed, brushing the water off her shirt as much as she could, and then slipping over to her girlfriend. Sitting down right next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close.  
“I just saw you a few days ago, Viviane. You goofball” Fae smiled, snuggling herself against the other, melting at the warmth she got from the now shared body heat.  
“That’s enough time to miss you” she pressed a kiss atop the other’s head. Holding her for as long as she could.  
Fae gave an amused huff, giving a couple kisses back, pressing them against Viviane’s chest. Since that’s what she could reach at the moment. She reached over and grabbed the remote to her tv, turning her show back on, but lowering the volume. “Well I missed you too, and I’m happy to see you” she sighed, resting her head against the other. And after a few moments of silence, she felt her girlfriend begin to shift, and she looked up towards her, and once her face was facing the other, a kiss was pressed to her lips. And she gave a slightly startled noise at the sudden action, before slowly melting into the kiss, pushing back into it gently. Her ears tilted back, body pushing up against the other, and she felt a hand snake back along her back. A small shiver being sent up her spine. And she gave the tiniest of noises, squirming a little when the hand traced back up along her spine.  
Fae had been moved a little so Viviane was more on top of her. Arms still holding her close, and those warm lips moving from her mouth and beginning to trail down towards her neck. Pressing those gentle kisses all up and down her throat. And she gave a couple little whines, arms wrapping around her girlfriend, clinging only lightly  
“Does that feel good?” Viviane purred, and Fae was quick to nod, face flushing a good bit “do you want me to do more?” she asked. And of course, another nod from Fae, whose eyes were closed. Far too flustered to look. And Viviane’s fingers traced along her arm, up to her shoulder, and past her collarbone, before curling around her shirt collar “can I take this off? Use your words”  
Fae gave a flustered noise, before peeking up at Viviane “uh, yes, yes please” she managed out, face turning a shade redder. And she lifted her arms to help slip the sweater off. She didn’t have a shirt on under it, so most of her skin was now exposed, the upper half at least. And she watched as her girlfriend moved herself down, pressing soft kisses along her stomach, which gave a bit of a jump in response. Her ears twitched, body squirming a little “we should- put your hair up” she offered quietly, round eyes blinking slowly.  
Viviane sat herself up, pushing her hair back “should we? What do you think we’re going to be doing, naughty girl” she teased, pulling a hairband off her wrist and beginning to expertly braid her hair behind her head. She does this nearly every day before she goes to bed  
Fae only seemed to fluster further, covering her face with her hands “do you have to tease me?” she whined  
“of course I do, you give the cutest reactions” Viviane snickered, fingers sliding down. Past her waste and along her thigh, tracing little shapes into the fabric “you give cute reactions to everything, it makes me want to do all sorts of things” she cooed. Fae gave a few more little noises, her hips pressing upwards gently. Those soft fingers tracing higher up her thigh, dipping down between her legs. And she gave a needier whine, hips grinding down a little impatiently. “you’re a little needy, aren’t you?” Viviane prompted, a grin creeping onto her face. And she only got a nod from Fae, whose hips bucked a little when the fingers traveled closer to where she wanted them. Viviane’s index finger traced gently along the fabric above her warmth, teasingly slow, she ran her finger up and down it a couple times  
Fae’s breath hitched a little, and she gave stuttered sort of whine, pushing her hips closer to the hand. Which continued to only slowly tease the outside of her pants “come ooon” she whimpered, grinding her hips down a few more times, more insistent now “please.”  
Viviane only grinned more, pressing the finger a little more firmly “please what? What do you want?” she purred, tracing a few slow circles to that little sensitive spot right above her warmth  
Fae curled her toes, giving a louder whine, hips grinding “Please,,, please, touch me? Please touch me more” she begged quietly, face red and ears down. But Viviane gave a purr of approval, her fingers sliding up to her waist, and dipping into her pants. Slowly slipping further down, and then pressing down against that little bundle of nerves she had been teasing just moments ago. Pressing slow circles into it. And that really worked up Fae, her hips rocked upwards in a sort of rhythm, giving whines and whimpers, fingers curling against the couch. “more,,” she huffed, biting her lip “faster please” she could feel her insides getting all squirmy, legs tensing and relaxing.  
“Do you want me to take your pants off?” Vivian asked, another finger pressing against that spot and speeding up. And Fae was quick to nod, back arching. And she gave a louder whine when the fingers retracted, making quick work of the pants, tossing them onto the back of the couch. Vivian moved herself further back, and lowered her head, breath hot against her waist “do you want more?”  
“Yes- yes please give me more, I need it” Fae answered, voice a tad desperate. And she gave a gasp when she felt a tongue drag across her special spot, stomach pulling in and legs tensing for a moment. Before she relaxed. That warm tongue flicking and dragging against that bundle of nerves, over and over until Fae was trembling and giving quiet begs. Only then did she move a hand back upwards, rubbing the inside of her thigh for a moment, and then moving lower. Stopping once she made it back to her warmth. And she slowly pushed the tip of her finger in, wiggling it around a little teasingly. And then slowly pushing the finger in, getting next to no resistance due to how worked up Fae had become. And she stopped once she pushed her finger to the base. And she curled the digit, earning herself another gasp. And then a shaky sort of moan  
“Does that feel good?” Viviane cooed, slowly curling the finger a few more times. Fae nodding quickly “oh it feels so good, doesn’t it? You’re being such a good girl for me. Do you want me to go faster? Do you want me to fuck you faster?” she purred  
“y-yes” Fae managed out, her legs trembling. Her arm was held over eyes, head laid back against the couch cushion. But she glanced down when she felt Vivian adjust herself. She moved her body a little higher up, and the hand that wasn’t currently busy moved to help her princess. Two fingers pressing against that little bundle of nerves, and beginning to rub circles at a pretty good pace, the finger inside Fae starting up a gentle pace, pushing and pulling in and out of her. Curling her finger whenever it got down to the base. Fae arched her back, head pushing down against the couch. And she gave more instant noises, legs spreading more and fingers curling tightly against the cushion. She couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up occasionally, which would only cause more pressure to be put on her little bundle of nerves. Her breath sped up a good bit, her hand moving through her hair. All her thoughts seemed to just disappear, and she could only think about what was happening now. What it felt like, how it made her feel. The spike in pleasure she’d get whenever that finger curled inside her. And then a second finger was carefully added, pushing down to the knuckles and spreading apart, curling and reaching every part they could. Fae gave a jumbled mess of sounds, moans and whines falling from her lips. She needed more.  
“You’re doing so good princess, your noises are so cute” Vivian pressed kisses along her waist, and then her stomach “you’re such a good girl, doing so well for me. Do you like it when I curl my fingers? Do you like them inside of you?” she grinded her own hips down against her jeans, pressing more kisses to Fae’s stomach  
Who was drooling a little now, nodding at every question “yes, yes I’m a good girl-! I love, I love you inside me, I love your fingers inside me” she panted, hips jerking a few more times “I’m-I’m close, I’m so close” she moaned, giving more of her tiny whines and whimpers. Which only seemed to grow louder.  
“you’re close already? We haven’t even been going that long” Viviane teased, but her fingers sped up. The ones inside her searching for that perfect spot to attack. And after a few different positions, Fae gave a high-pitched airy moan. And Viviane grinned, hitting that perfect spot as many times as she could. Fae tensing, back arching “Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum for me? All for me?” she prompted, speeding her fingers up just that little bit. Fae was losing her mind, giving all sorts of little moans. Small chants and rambles about how close she was. “come on, cum for me. I want you to, to cum just for me”  
“I’m cuming-!” Fae gasped, hips jerking up and body tensing. Mind-numbing pleasure washing over her as she felt those fingers work her through her finish. And she slowly, slowly lowered her hips against the couch, body relaxing. The fingers inside her slowing to a stop, along with the other set above her warmth. They pulled away from her, a mess having been made  
Viviane wiped her fingers on her pants, pressing slow kisses up her stomach, to her chest. And then pressing a gentle kiss to Fae’s lips “good girl, you did so good” she praised quietly. Those gentle fingers tracing along her skin “I love you”  
“I- I love you too” Fae panted. Slowly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend when she laid down next to her. Breathing slowing down a little. And she nestled herself against Viviane. Slowly drifting off into a comfortable rest.


End file.
